Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer processors. More particularly, the invention relates to a virtual touch pad apparatus and method for controlling an external display.
Description of the Related Art
Existing technologies allow a user of a mobile computing device such as a tablet or a 2-in-1 laptop to make a wireless display connection over WiFi to an external monitor or TV. Such technologies, which include Intel Wireless Display (WiDi), WiFi Direct and Miracast, allow content to be streamed over WiFi to the external monitor in “extended” mode, in which the external monitor acts as a second screen of the tablet. In most implementations, however, the user is not provided with a way to control the mouse cursor on the wireless display. While there are some hardware solutions that are used to solve this problem, no software-based solutions exist.